An Ordinary Evening At The Gilmore Mansion
by UnaVitaSegreta
Summary: Just your average evening for Emily and Richard, though I wouldn't recommend reading any further if you don't want to know about what they do during those evenings...


_**Timeframe**: I think the timeframe could be set during really any of the seasons, so I don't have a particular time period in mind._

_**Rating**: MA, but really only just to be safe_

"I don't care!" she screamed, balling her fingers into her fist as she glared at her husband. "I don't care about your work or you colleagues or making connections with possible clients. I don't give a damn about any of that!"

"You've never had to care, Emily. I've always been the one to take care of our financial affairs while you attend your parties and your DAR meetings!"

"Don't you dare make this about me or the DAR!"

"It is about you, Emily. It's always about you!"

"I sit in this house day in and day out while you fly around the country. I play the patient wife waiting at home for her husband to notice her. Yet can I complain about it? No. Apparently not because that's making things about me!"

"The bills don't pay themselves, Emily. That club that you love so much isn't a free for all."

She groaned. "You don't get it, Richard. You never just listen to me!"

"When you talk all the time it gets hard to discern the important parts."

Emily rolled her eyes. "I don't care about the club or the DAR or my brand new Jaguar. I care about my daughter, Richard! I care about the fact that she is back in my life after all these years. Maybe she still hates me and maybe she still prefers you over me, but she's back. She is back in my life and I will be damned if I let you push her away again!"

Richard was about to say something, but he stopped himself. "This isn't about me at all. It's about Lorelai."

"Of course it's about Lorelai! My God, Richard. You really don't listen to a thing I say!"

"I'm sorry," he said, calmly.

"You should be," she huffed.

Richard turned his head to the side, looking at his wife. "You know … you're quite hot when you're mad." Emily's eyes widened as he took a step closer to her. "The way your eyes light up when you yell and how your voice drops just a bit lower than usual or gets a pitch higher depending on your mood …" He ran the back of his hand down her arm, but she snatched it away from him.

"You can't just make things better by trying to seduce me."

"I'm not seducing you," he said, grasping her upper arms. "You're the one who is seducing me…" He bent his head down, but not close enough to touch her lips. He looked into her eyes. "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

Emily stared at her husband in defiance. She was annoyed that he had this effect on her. It bothered her that he could just end their argument by coming onto her. However it upset her most that she liked it.

"You're pompous and egotistical," she stated, remaining only inches away from his face.

"That's what turns you on the most," he reminded her. He moved forward to whisper in her ear. "You too get a thrill out of screwing other people over." His breath tickled her earlobe as his lips ever so gently grazed it.

"There's only one person that I like to screw over," she stated, placing her hands upon his chest. Richard grinned at her innuendo. He loved it when she dropped the prim and proper act and talked dirty.

"You're a very naughty woman, Mrs. Gilmore," he said, his hand slipping behind her back. He jerked her forward, pressing her against his body.

"Well, who wants to be married to a good girl?" she asked, her arms trapped between their bodies.

"It can have its advantages." Richard's hand moved down her back, taking her by surprise when he grabbed her behind.

"Such as …?" she raised her eyebrows, challenging him.

"A good girl would never complain about her husband," he countered, his hand moving across her bottom.

"Perhaps," she agreed, sliding her hand up his chest and to his neck, finally freeing her arm. "Yet a good girl would never let her husband feel her up on the patio where their neighbors could see…"

Richard's hand stopped moving. He bent his head down, his lips brushing against her ear. "Are you a good girl, Emmy?" he asked.

Emily dipped her head back as he kissed the side of her neck. "Do you want me to be?" she groaned.

"No, I don't," he stated, sliding his hand back down her body. He grasped the back of her thigh, pulling her leg up to brush himself against her.

"Good," she breathed, finally crushing her lips against his. His tongue darted into her mouth and she moaned as she felt him tightly grasping her thigh as his other hand held her firmly against him. Their tongues danced together for quite a while until Emily broke the kiss. She tried to move her head away from his, but Richard held her bottom lip with his teeth. The both breathed heavily, their foreheads pressed against each other.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you," he whispered.

"I'm sorry that I provoked you."

"I'm not," he countered.

Emily's face broke out into a wide grin. "No, I guess you aren't."

"Have I told you lately that you are incredibly sexy?"

"Not in the last thirty seconds, no..."

"You are …" He kissed her lips. "an amazingly…" He kissed the side of her mouth. "sexy and …" He kissed her chin. "desirable woman."

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore…" came the feeble voice. They both suddenly tore away from each other like two teenagers caught in a clandestine tryst. "You have a visitor…" The maid turned and quickly walked away.

Richard chuckled. "Poor girl … she won't be working here much longer, will she?"

Emily straightened her outfit, reaching up to touch her hair. "I'd think not." They both grinned at each other before Richard followed his wife to the foyer.


End file.
